Cosmetic therapeutic masks are not unknown in the art, since it has been found that the application of heat and/or hot fluid, such as water to the face, will decongest sinus cavities and passages and thoroughly cleanse the skin of the face by opening the pores. When such a mask is used in combination with a cosmetic deep skin cleanser, the results are very beneficial to the facial skin in that it becomes rejuvenated and acquires luminosity and even pizzaz. After the pores are opened and cleansed of oil and dirt, cold water may be applied the face through the mask to close them and, at the same time, massage the facial muscles, giving them better tone.
An example of such a facial mask is U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,549 showing a specially molded face-piece resembling a real human face and an elaborate circulating system, including a pump and reservoirs for the fluid. This cosmetic mask is not practical, since it is relatively expensive and is designed primarily for use in a beauty parlor. Also, a person using this mask would have some difficulty breathing, because the nose holes are small and removed from the nose of the user.